We are planning to investigate and isolate the regulatory sites of the hut operons of Salmonella typhimurium. We shall attempt to measure the interactions of these DNA's with glutamine synthetase and with CAP and eventually sequence it. We shall also continue our investigation of the possible role of glutamine synthetase in the regulation of the histidine degrading enzymes of Bacillus subtilis.